


Два вида крыс наукою открыты

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крысы приносят людям несчастья. Ты тоже приносишь несчастья. Следовательно, ты – крыса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два вида крыс наукою открыты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Карусель-2012  
> Типаж: одинокий странник  
> Квест: история о семье, преемственности поколений и ценностей
> 
> Предупреждения: вольное обращение с историей и мировыми литературными сокровищами.
> 
> Примечания, они же дисклеймер: Идея не моя, она была когда-то озвучена на normal-fest. Фон и мир – также придуманы давно и не мной. В качестве названия использована начало строки из баллады Генриха Гейне (Die Wanderratten “Es gibt zwei Sorten Ratten...”) в переводе Даниэля Когана (kiebitz.livejournal.com/). Мне очень стыдно. Но – спасибо огромное всем, у кого я чего украл, и – а вдруг все вместе это сойдет не за плагиат, а за постмодерн?

0.  
Дольше всех нервничал и петушился Хохлач. Прыгал вокруг, хлопотал, цеплял за рукав.  
– Не ходи, – уговаривал он. – Дались они тебе! – кричал. – Столько лет рядом жили, проживут еще. А у тебя талант, они тебя сожрут – не подавятся, а мы как тогда? Как мы? Без тебя?  
Никлас пожимал плечами:  
– А как вы без меня были раньше?  
– Дурр-рно, – лениво поднимал голову Усатый. – Скучно. Бр-ррось затею, а?  
Упрямец тоже что-то согласно ревел со стороны упряжки.  
Куцый молчал. Его черные блестящие глаза смотрели на Никласа с тоской и укоризной. Но он молчал. Чувствовал: все уговоры сейчас бесполезны. Если Нико вбил себе что-то в голову, обратно уже никак не выбьешь. Поэтому он просто сидел рядом. Только изредка, почти неслышно, рычал себе что-то под нос.  
Чем ближе они подъезжали к развилке у Коппенбрюге, тем мрачнее становились лица друзей. Когда стало совсем невмоготу, Усатый прижал к себе ребек и начал наигрывать что-то тягучее и нервное. Куцый взялся за тимпан. Хохлач бубном отбивал ритм.  
Никлас достал свою Переделанную, покрутил в пальцах, примеряясь. И спрятал опять.  
Страшно.  
– Я теперь для вас бесполезен, – сказал он. – На ней ничего такого не сыграть.  
– Да ну брось! Новую купим, а эту выкинь? – предложил воодушевленный внезапной мыслью Хохлач, но наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд Куцего и замолк. Никлас печально хмыкнул. Вместо ответа он начал тихо подпевать мелодии друзей. Пел он плохо, слишком грубо и хрипло, сам слышал: голоса у него теперь не осталось, но слух-то был идеальный.  
И остановиться не мог.  
Впрочем, остальные музыканты его не перебивали. Так они и ехали под эту тоскливую, жутковатую мелодию, пока колеса повозки не замерли, остановившись.  
– Все, – сказал Упрямец, откидывая полог фургона. – Приехали. Сходи, если не передумал.  
Никлас кивнул, спрыгнул на обочину, немного потоптался на месте, с некоторым удивлением – после долгого пути – ощущая под ногами твердую землю. Обнял всех четверых по очереди.  
– Будь здоров! – пожелал Хохлач. – Береги себя, дудочник. Горло береги. И возвращайся.  
– Мы в Ганноверрр, – раскатисто проговорил Усатый. – На яр-рмар-ррку. Чествовать Иоганна с Павлом. Если что – догонишь.  
Он обернулся на товарищей, те согласно закивали.  
– А если нет…  
– Встретимся в Бремене, – коротко рявкнул Куцый. – Бремен примет тебя любым.  
– Встретимся, – кивнул Никлас. Подхватил свою котомку, поправил цветастый от грязи плащ и зашагал по пустынной дороге в Гамельн.  
  
1.  
Славный город Гамельн встретил его тишиной. Когда-то солидный и шумный, сейчас он был молчалив и мрачен. Когда-то выплескивавшийся бедняцкими кварталами далеко за пределы городской стены, встречавший дорогу лотками с неподсборным товаром, сейчас он тут и там чернел выгоревшими пятнами пожаров и остовами брошенных лачуг. По широким крепостным стенам не прогуливались дозорные. А полноводный Везер наступал на город, разъедал берега и крепостной вал, кое-где опоры-«быки» центрального моста уже опасно проседали ко дну, но никому не было до этого дела.  
Только шпили собора святого Бонифация по-прежнему с величественным достоинством тянулись к небу, посверкивали металлом в лучах встающего солнца. Вслед за ними когда-то росли вверх и башни ратуши. Когда-то. Теперь – одна обвалилась совсем, сдавшись под ударами пушечных ядер, другая облупилась. С ремонтом не спешили.  
Гаммельн был тяжело болен и уже не ждал лекарей.  
Никлас подошел к городу с севера, потоптался немного перед закрытыми воротами, сплюнул в заиленный ров, но постучать так и не решился. Вместо этого он развернулся и направился вдоль рва к старым западным воротам, интересным тем, что к ним вересковые холмы подступали почти вплотную.  
А где холмы – там малый народец, это все знают.  
«Трех раз хватит? – размышлял Никлас. – Или все тридцать три круга заставят пройти вокруг холма? Пустят ли? Мне же многого не надо, мне бы только поговорить… Усатый говорил, что настойчивых они всегда впускают, не могут не впустить».  
Но когда он дошел, понял, что шел зря. Холмы оказались разрыты и перекопаны кем-то очень старательным, все тайные входы – подставлены свету и лишены силы, а вокруг склонов остались глубокие борозды от колес, которые и весенний паводок не сумел разгладить. Никлас остановился у перекрученного ствола вербы, низко свесившей свои косы-ветки ко рву, и осмотрелся.  
Впервые за все время его путешествия в голову закрались сомнения в успехе спланированного.  
И тут он увидел крыса.  
Крыс стоял напротив него, на верхушке одного из искалеченных холмов, опираясь на крючковатую палку, седой, облезлый и желтозубый. И злой – это Никлас рассмотрел, когда бросился к нему со всех ног, спотыкаясь о бугристую землю.  
– Дедушка! – крикнул Нико. – Постойте! – Хотя крыс никуда не собирался уходить. – Я с миром!  
Старик постоял. Вперился мелкими черными глазками в подбежавшего Никласа, настороженно встопорщил щеточку усов.  
– Здравствуйте, – чтоб говорить с ним, Никласу даже пришлось опуститься на одно колено. Со стороны, вероятно, это выглядело очень не к месту: то ли присягой перед сюзереном, то ли разговором взрослого с ребенком.  
– Здравствуйте, – повторил Нико, не дождавшись ответа. – Я Никлас, Никлас-подменыш, вы меня, наверное, не помните?  
Старик качнул головой: не помнил. Или не желал вспоминать.  
Никлас нервно сглотнул.  
– Я вернулся, – сказал он, словно надеялся, что этим все объяснит. – Я долго искал средства для нашего спасения, чтоб больше не было войны, понимаете? И нашел… то есть, мне передали. Я обменял. Я… постойте же!  
Старик развернулся и начал спускаться вниз, к городу. Никлас вскочил и побежал следом.  
– Мне надо собрать всех. Поговорить с вами, обсудить. Я знаю ключ! Дед… – он осекся: вдруг для крыса это слишком панибратское обращение? – Почтенный господин! Да послушайте же меня!  
Но старик не желал останавливаться и слушать подменыша. С неожиданной для его возраста ловкостью («А почему неожиданной, Никлас? Человечьими мерками судишь?») он спрыгнул в ров, съехав по склону, и, не зацепив воды даже кончиком хвоста, нырнул в нору под корнями той самой перекрученной вербы. И вход запечатал. А Никлас замер в растерянности на самом краю.  
Чутье бродяги подсказывало, что надо уходить.  
И не подвело: спиной он почувствовал враждебный взгляд до того, как услышал щелчок взводимой пружины арбалета, и рухнул плашмя на траву, скатился следом за старым крысом в ров, неуклюже плюхнулся в показавшуюся ледяной воду. Стрела уткнулась в землю в трех-четырех пядях от того места, на котором он стоял. Из-за вербы выступали вооруженные дубинками существа, похожие одновременно на людей, животных и болотную нежить – если бы нежить не боялась браться за холодный металл. Их было не больше десятка, но и малым количеством они наводили страх. Косматые, сутулые, одетые в какие-то тряпки, с кровожадными, желтозубыми ухмылками на мордах. Никлас видел таких в первый раз и не был рад знакомству.  
Видя, что часть из них готова прыгнуть за ним в воду, а другие ждут на берегу, уже обнажая короткие мечи, Никлас судорожно вздохнул и погреб вдоль рва, выбирая местечко, где можно было бы спрятаться или перелезть через городские стены. Но увы! Укрепления были построены на совесть. Ни единой подходящей зацепки, несмотря на общий обветшалый вид.  
Нападающие бросились за ним следом по берегу. Бежали они неуклюже, косолапя, но чертовски быстро. И так смотрели на жертву, словно способны были, выловив, сразу же разодрать на мелкие куски и сожрать. А Никлас в воде совсем продрог.  
«Здесь и окончится история Никласа-подменыша, бродячего артиста и никудышного дудочника», – успел подумать он, упрямо продолжая грести вперед и выискивая пути к спасению.  
И тут грянул гром. Остро и тошнотно завоняло серой. Испуганные нелюди бросились обратно к вербе, а скрывшись в ее листве – как под землю провалились. Может, и правда провалились? Отправились в ад, из которого вышли по зову Князя...  
Никлас в Господа верил слабо, а вот с подручными Нечистого, как любой музыкант и актер, общался лично. У него даже на мгновение возникло желание вслух поблагодарить кого-то из них, но было слишком холодно, чтоб толком воздать почести.  
– Эй! – окликнул его сверху юношеский голос. – Греби к мосту, несчастный. Крысы теперь не скоро вылезут из своих нор, а ты окоченеешь.  
– Я уже, – хмыкнул Никлас и послушно погреб. И только когда он, вцепившись в протянутую руку городского ополченца, выбрался на мост, до него дошла суть сказанного спасителем.  
– Это крысы?!  
– Да, – спокойно кивнул ополченец, сунул за ремень на спине трубку-петриналь, помог ему стянуть облепивший плечи мокрый плащ и протянул свой. – Такие у нас крысы. Гамельнские, особые. А ты кто?  
– А я? – растерянно переспросил Никлас. – Я дудочник.  
– Артист? Ну только вашего брата нам, конечно, в жизни не хватало.  
Лицо ополченца казалось ему смутно знакомым, а голоса он не узнавал, хотя у него была хорошая память на голоса. Но волосы цвета грязной соломы, желтовато-серые глаза, типично-бюргерский нос картошкой и улыбчивый рот – те да, пусть с трудом, но вспоминались.  
Так что имена они, осененные внезапными догадками, выкрикнули разом:  
– Никлас!  
– Матиас!  
– Ну ничего себе! – Матти улыбнулся широко и искренне и совсем стал похож на себя-прежнего. – Где же ты шлялся, Подменыш, столько времени? Я уже и забыть тебя успел.  
– Еще бы ты меня не забыл, – фыркнул Нико. – Двенадцать лет прошло.  
Матиас пересчитал на пальцах:  
– В этом году как раз исполнится тринадцать. Князья дюжина.  
– Да, – согласился Никлас. – Она самая.  
  
2.  
А вот Марта – мелкие рыжие кудряшки, веснушки на крыльях носа, глаза цвета перезрелой, бурой вишни – не узнала его совсем и держалась холодно и отчужденно до тех пор, пока Матиас, вдоволь напотешавшийся над ситуацией, не сообщил ей:  
– Ну ты даешь. Это ж Никлас, наш Никлас фон Шпигельберг! Забыла, а?  
Тогда Марта вскрикнула, всплеснула руками и уронила миску с кашей, которую несла к столу – Никлас еле успел поймать у самого пола. Полную миску с кашей, жидковатую, зато заправленную золотистыми шкварками, обжаренными с луком и морковью. Если б не поймал, не простил бы себе.  
– Да брось, Матти, какой я тебе «фон», – буркнул он, водружая миску на законное место и берясь за ложку. После такого купания и пробежки через несколько кварталов к приюту для бедняков желудок бунтовал и требовал не разговоры разговаривать, а есть и как можно скорее. Благо Марта и не донимала его сильно. Села рядом, глуповато улыбаясь.  
– Надо же! – удивлялась она вслух. – И правда, наш Нико. Один в один... ну и вытянулся же! А был мелкий такой, мельче Давида.  
Чернявый, мелкокостный Давид, как раз сидящий напротив, выразительно хмыкнул и почти уткнулся в свою тарелку, не переставая, впрочем, исподлобья рассматривать Никласа.  
– Где ты его выловил? – допытывалась у Матиаса Марта.  
– Из отцовского рва и выловил, – усмехнулся тот. – Я увидел, что крысы к кому-то подбираются, скорее давай петриналь заряжать, чтоб вспугнуть гадов, но, думаю, не жилец парень, один против пяти...  
– Их было пять? – удивился Никлас, на мгновение отрываясь от замечательной мартиной каши. – Мне показалось, почти десяток.  
– Хр-ррабрр-рец! – фыркнули ему из угла у печи. Никлас обернулся, всматриваясь в полутьму. В ответ на него сверкнули два ярко-зеленых глаза.  
– Это Мягколапка, – улыбнулась Марта. – Она хоть и кошка, а ехидна. Не обращай внимания. А Матти похлопал по плечу:  
– Они ж еще и морок наводят, чтоб в панику вогнать. Так что не думай об этом. Ешь.  
– Откуда у вас кошка?  
– Матти нашел, – хихикнула Марта. – Вечно тянет всяких в город. Мы ее сперва у нас на чердаке прятали, а потом к приюту пристроили. И ни одна крыса и близко не подойдет. У Мягколапки лапки мягкие, а когти цепкие.  
– Только от людей приходится прятать, – со вздохом проговорила русокосая Ленни, сев по другую сторону от Никласа и подперев пухлую щеку ладонью. – Они ж как узнают, так сразу или украсть захотят, или отравить, твари завистливые.  
Марта на правах старшей отвесила Ленни подзатыльник, чтоб не ругалась. Но согласилась:  
– Да, в городе сейчас за каждым соседом нужен глаз да глаз. Люди совсем озлобились. Всего боятся. Крыс боятся, голода боятся, чумы, войны, конца света... Над каждым пфеннигом трясутся, на сундуках спят. Узнают, что у кого-то что-то есть, чего у них нету – тут же донос настрочат, мол, так и так, лично в окно наблюдал, как имярек ведьмовствует и заключает договор с крысами городу на погибель. А за содействие поимке прошу положенную мне малость – четверть имущества предателя.  
Марта даже скривилась от презрения, рассказывая.  
– Да уж, – кивнул Матиас. – Доносить они все смелые. А в дозор никого выйти не заставишь. Все хвори разом на таких нападают, как только они заслышат об очередном наборе. Отменил бургомистр обязательную повинность – и не дозовешься никого.  
– Зер-рр-рно до весны бер-р-ррегли, – отозвалась из своего угла Мягколапка.  
– Жили впроголодь, – подтвердил Давид. – Все надеялись на крестьян, которые как обычно приползут под стены из окрестных деревень и задорого все раскупят. А те взяли и отправили своих закупщиков в Ганновер. И остались местные скряги сидеть на непроданном зерне, которое крысы растаскивают потихоньку.  
– А вас не трогают? – Никлас обвел взглядом закопченную едальню приюта.  
Все покачали головами.  
– А у нас нет ничего, – щербато усмехнулся Флориан и смешно почесал курносый нос. – Только то, что мы сами вырастим, смастерим и немного под церковью выпросим. Только там святые отцы половину забирают.  
– Хорошо, что только половину, – понимающе кивнул Никлас. В возрасте Флориана он немало зависел от подачек на паперти.  
– Ну и дядя нас немного прикрывает, – добавил Матти, – хотя и говорит каждый год, что этот рассадник мора давно разогнать пора.  
– Не было у нас мора ни разу! – возмутилась Марта, тряхнула кудрями – сытый, отогревшийся Никлас завороженно любовался, как разворачиваются и сворачиваются медные колечки, будто живые.  
– Как будто твоему отцу на это не наплевать, – фыркнул в ответ ее кузен.  
Отец Марты и дядя Матиаса был не кем-нибудь, а самим бургомистром. Никлас хорошо помнил этого неповоротливого толстяка, когда тот, заложив руки за пояс, объяснял тогда еще малышке Марте, почему крысиному отродью нельзя оставаться в городе.  
 _– Если уж возникли подозрения, так проще избавиться, чем навлекать опасность на семью, да что там говорить – на весь город, за который я несу ответственность._  
Никлас вспомнил и усмехнулся незаметно. Подумал: если Матти с детства тащит находки в город, то Марта так же с детства эти находки прячет. И за тринадцать прошедших лет она наверняка научилась скрывать немало. Хотя отца своего любила по-прежнему беззаветно.  
– Вот войдешь в магистрат, повесишь чиновничью бляху на грудь и будешь тогда моего отца осуждать! – кипятилась Марта. – А пока поумолкни!  
– Войду и повешу, – спокойно ответил Матиас. – Не так уж и долго ждать до тридцати пяти. А кому проголосовать за меня – найдется.  
– Ты что? – удивился Никлас. – Всерьез хочешь занять место в ратуше?  
– Хочу. Мой отец всю жизнь этот город строил, а они за десяток лет его довели нынешнего состояния! – Матиас еще хотел добавить что-то, хлесткое и оскорбительное, но покосился на Марту и промолчал.  
На самом деле, отец Матиаса начертил и рассчитал, кроме городского защитного рва, не так уж и много зданий в городе, но в каждое душу вложил и строил крепко, на века. Он даже поперечный неф собора святого Бонифация успел укрепить, неплохо на этом заработав и оставив семье крепкое наследство. Но за все построенное архитектора в Гамельне равно любили и ненавидели, кое-кто даже поговаривал, что ради таланта он связался с нечистой силой, а в собор и ногой не заступил, пока ремонтировал, только по лесам и по подмостям ходил. Но это наверняка было ложью.  
– Ой, – сказала Марта, подскакивая. – Что ж мы сидим? Дави с Клодой же вишен собрали, а мы кисель заварили. Кто хочет киселя? – вверх рванулось больше дюжины рук, хотя как приметил Никлас, кое-кто из шалости поднял обе свои. Марта всех пересчитала, и они вместе с Ленни взялись разливать кисель по кружкам.  
– Роскошно живете, – улыбнулся Никлас. – Еда есть.  
– Лето, – пожал плечами Матти. – К тому же, ангел-хранитель этого приюта очень старается.  
– Рыжий такой ангел, – кивнул Нико. И добавил вполголоса: – Она замуж не собирается?  
– А что? – усмехнулся Матти. – Глаз положил?  
– Как положил, так и сниму. Куда мне, бродяге…  
Матиас согласился:  
– Это да. Вообще, чтоб ты знал, дядюшка ее уже несколько раз пристроить пытался. Но один совсем Марте не нравился, другой обеднел резко, как раз этой весной, а с третьим дядя разошелся во мнениях на одном из голосований в магистрате и отступничества не простил. Да и ее мать пока не горит желанием птенчика из гнезда выпускать, маленькой считает.  
Никлас задумчиво поглядел на Марту, хлопочущую у казана с киселем. Обводы ее фигуры были отнюдь не маленькими, очень даже пышными… Никлас сглотнул и уткнулся в поднесенную Ленни кружку. Его внезапно замучила жажда.  
  
3.  
Кроме Марты, Матиаса и – теперь еще вот – приютских ребят, никто из горожан Никласа не узнал, и он мог спокойно бродить по Гамельну, высматривая и принюхиваясь к настроениям и новостям. И размышлять над причинами поведения крыс.  
Новые, особенные крысы, не боящиеся браться за человеческое оружие, немало испугали и озадачили Никласа. А еще больше его пугало то, что он не мог поговорить с прежними крысами. Тот старик выглядел вполне разумным, в отличие от своих сородичей…  
Никлас вздрогнул и остановился. Он опять начал отделять себя от прочих крыс. Может, все дело в этом? Они чувствуют, что он не готов к ним присоединиться и потому не желают иметь с ним ничего общего…  
Да нет, чушь. Крысы Кельна еще когда с ним разговаривали и даже признавали, что несмотря на слишком долгую жизнь среди людей, он вполне похож на их сородича. Даже звали осесть среди них, но Никласу не это было нужно. Ему нужно было спасти своих. Избавить родной клан от постоянной опасности. Во всех городах крысы живут как живут, и только в Гамельне такая напасть – настоящая, полнокровная война с людьми.  
«Но они не признают меня за своего. А люди Гамельна – признают. Пусть и не все, но… что за несправедливость?» Не то, чтоб он не любил своих давних приятелей по детским играм, но они выросли, Матиас смеялся и шутил, а все равно поглядывал, проверял, как себя поведет Подменыш. А Марта – кто бы решил, что она наивная дурочка, распахивающая душу любому призраку из прошлого? – почти незаметно, но тщательно прощупала все карманы и строчки на его просохшей одежде, прежде чем отдать обратно.  
Они видели в нем человека, но и не доверяли поэтому же. Человек хитрей и опасней любого зверя.  
Никлас схватился за голову. Ему надо было найти крыс. И еще раз попробовать поговорить. Может, даже силком выманить на разговор. Ну не настолько же они упрямые? Он даже осла переубеждал когда-то, с гномами посредником дела улаживал, должен и с гамельнскими клановыми старейшинами договориться.  
Зачем крысам такой город, где только война, а еды все меньше? Отсюда и люди, кто может, бегут.  
Так он рассуждал, постепенно заходя все глубже в опустевший бедняцкий квартал у северной стены. Границы города сжались внутрь, он сворачивался сам в себя, словно улитка, которая втягивается как можно глубже в раковину. Те, кто раньше был слишком беден, сбежал или умер от голода, тот, кто держался на грани, – свалился за грань, но жить остался в своих домах. Брошенные хибары поскрипывали трухлявыми створами окон и дверей. Но именно здесь, Никлас был уверен, именно в таком месте должны скрываться тайные проходы в подземные катакомбы, заселенные крысиным народом. Отсюда они отправлялись в свои вылазки в город. Поэтому он внимательно заглядывал в пустые дома, поднимал крышки подвалов, мысленно благодаря свое звериное происхождение за то, что острое зрение позволяло не жечь фонари попусту.  
И его поиски увенчались успехом. На заднем дворе покинутого каменного дома, под кучей перегнившей соломы он нашел разыскиваемый лаз. Но заколебался. Прыгать? Если удачно спрыгнет, ничего себе не сломает, привыкнет к темноте, то спокойно пойдет или поползет – кто знает, какая у лаза высота? – вперед. Если нет…  
А вдруг там его встретят те, новые? Горло перегрызут, он и простенькой фразы сыграть не успеет.  
Поэтому он прыгать не стал, сел на корточки рядом с лазом и заиграл. Не приказывая. Упрашивая. Призывая.  
Он играл долго, даже губы неметь начали, пока, наконец, не услышал ответную мелодию. Ему обещали выйти. Никлас отнял дудку от губ, сжал ее в ладонях, словно молился. Ждал.  
Из лаза показалась морщинистая морда. Сколько Никлас не всматривался, не смог понять, тот ли это старик, которого он видел тогда на искалеченных холмах, или все-таки другой. Этот, во всяком случае, смотрел на Нико так же недружелюбно, как и прежний.  
Смотрел долго. И молчал. Никлас тоже молчал, из уважения предоставляя возможность старейшине заговорить первым. Наконец, крыс продемонстрировал желтые, в черных пятнах, зубы: улыбнулся.  
Никлас облегченно выдохнул. Зря.  
– Нечего тебе тут делать, дударь, – тонко проскрипел старик. «Дударь» прозвучало очень похоже на «дурень» и оттенок носило соответствующий.  
– Я хочу вам помочь, – сказал Никлас.  
– Нам не нужна помощь.  
– Я выведу вас отсюда.  
– Нам некуда идти.  
– Но я могу провести…  
– Мы умрем здесь, – злой крысиный писк заставил Никласа осечься и замолчать. – Мы знаем о тебе. Знаем о договоре. Мы никуда не пойдем. Убирайся.  
– Но почему?  
– Те, кто остались – слишком слабы. Они не выйдут к тебе.  
– Слабы? – удивился Никлас. Крысы, который нападали на него у рва, не показались ему такими. – А как же…  
– Убирайся! – пропищал крыс и нырнул обратно в лаз.  
– Погодите! – заорал, свесившись в темноту, Нико. – Вы хотя бы можете мне сказать, из какого я клана? Мои родители живы?  
Сырые земляные стены поглотили его крик. Даже эхо не захотело ему отвечать.  
– Если, – мурлыкнули рядом с ним, он дернулся, стукнулся макушкой о деревянную балку лаза и шипя выпрямился. Мягколапка сочувственно потянулась, чтоб обнюхать ушибленное место. От ее искреннего участия боль немного поутихла. – Если ты так хочешь узнать о своем клане, дудочник, почему бы тебе самому не ррр-решить, какой больше твой и не выбр-ррать?  
– Но я ведь не слышу запахов так, как вы, – грустно улыбнулся Никлас. – Лучше, чем люди, но хуже зверей…  
– Для этого не нужен нос, – Мягколапка покачала головой. – Нужен совсем др-рругой инстр-ррумент.  
Нико несколько мгновений смотрел на нее молча.  
– Мне это уже даже говорили. Один мой пррр-риятель, - он слегка растянул «р», чтоб сымитировать кошачий говор. – Вы бы нашли с ним общий язык.  
– Не интеррр-ресуюсь шпильманами, – Мягколапка горделиво дернула кончиком хвостом. Потом прислушалась к шуршанию внутри лаза. – Уходим отсюда. Убийцы идут, а они не боятся кошек, если кошка не на своей терр-рритор-рии.  
Никлас кивнул и они вдвоем почти бегом бросились назад, в обжитые районы Гамельна.  
– Странные эти убийцы, – заметил он потом, когда они уже пошли спокойнее. – За металл берутся. Кошек не боятся. Как будто и не крысы вовсе…  
Мягколапка искоса глянула на него, кивнула.  
– Думай, – бросила коротко и одним прыжком перемахнула через высокий забор приюта.  
  
4.  
Никлас думал весь оставшийся день. А пока думал, тихо пощипывал найденную в комнате для занятий лиру. Лира гнусавила, Никлас злился и пытался перенастроить, отвлекаясь от мыслей.  
– Ой, господин Никлас, – сказала Ленни, заглядывая в комнату. – Вы папину лиру нашли.  
– Можно без господинов, Ленни? – взмолился Нико. – Я чувствую себя старым разъевшимся бюргером.  
– Можно.  
Ленни зарделась и присела рядом на табурет, от волнения покусывая хвост косы.  
– Сыграйте что-нибудь?  
– Романтичное? – Никлас улыбнулся.  
– Про рыцарей.  
– Хм. Только я петь не могу, плохо выходит, голос совсем пропал. Как ты определишь, где про рыцарей?  
Ленни погрустнела на мгновенье, а потом улыбнулась:  
– Я сейчас! – вскочила и выбежала из комнаты на улицу, разыскивая кого-то. Вернулась, волоком таща за собой чумазого, упирающегося Давида. Следом за ними в комнату, привлеченная шумом, набилась и остальная детвора.  
– Вот! – выдохнула Ленни. – Вот он хорошо поет. Звонко-звонко! Он даже в церковном хоре по воскресеньям стоит.  
Давид, насупившись, ковырял носком ботинка щербину в дощатом полу.  
– Дави! Ну спой! – начали просить дети наперебой.  
Мальчишка насупился еще больше.  
– Хм, – сказал Никлас. – Что же ты можешь спеть? О Генрихе Льве ты, наверное, не знаешь…  
– А вот и знаю!  
– Да ну? – с сомнением протянул Никлас. – Она длинная. Сложная…  
А сам уже начал наигрывать вступительные такты к балладе.  
Давид задрал подбородок вверх и, действительно, чистым сопрано завел:  
– Чего так в Брауншвейге встревожен народ,  
Кого провожают сегодня?  
То Генрих Брауншвейгский уходит в поход  
На выручку гроба господня.  
Жену молодую обняв у ворот,  
Он ей половину кольца отдает,  
А сам, уходя на чужбину,  
Другую берет половину…  
  
Звучало хорошо, Никлас и сам не заметил, как развеселился, словно опять почувствовал себя среди бродячих музыкантов на какой-нибудь из ярмарок, когда шум, гам и сумятица, и завтра снова в путь… Очнулся только, когда Дави допел последнюю строку:  
– А лев, находясь неотлучно при нем,  
И в смерти его не оставил.  
  
Поклонился коротко и замер, ожидая поощрения.  
– Молодец, – одобрительно кивнул Никлас.  
– Великолепно! – радостно ухнул Матиас, проталкиваясь сквозь обступивших певца и музыканта ребят. Те тоже не остались в долгу, нахваливая таланты Дави. Тот задрал подбородок, кажется, еще выше, чем раньше. – Давно мы не слышали, как Давид поет, он нас нечасто таким балует. Все больше на псалмах – молчит и рот открывает.  
Давид высокомерно хмыкнул. Матти потрепал его по взъерошенному чубу, глянул на Никласа и на лиру в его руках.  
– Надо же! А говорил – дудочник, – подколол он друга.  
Никлас помрачнел и отложил лиру.  
– Я на все руки мастер, – криво усмехнулся и поскорее вышел из комнаты, чтоб его не попросили сыграть еще и на дуде.  
«И чего я так испугался?» – думал он потом. Ну попросили бы сыграть, ну отказал бы, спросили бы почему – придумал бы что ответить. Отшутился бы.  
От Матти отшутишься, как же. Вцепится как клещ, пока всю кровь пополам с правдой не вытянет, не отпустит. Уж лучше так.  
– Никлас? – на выходе из приюта он чуть было не сбил с ног Марту, она заплясала, пытаясь удержаться на узком порожке; Никлас взялся ловить ее, и корзину с продуктами, которые она несла, и крышку с молочного кувшина, которая тоже подпрыгнула и вылетела через край. Но все одновременно и не каждый жонглер удержит, крышка все-таки упала, глухо брякнулась о землю и закатилась под порог.  
– Прости, – виновато моргнул Никлас, потом обнаружил, что весьма фривольно обнимает девичью талию и что не знает, как выпустить Марту из рук, чтоб не уронить, и взялся извиняться по-новой.  
Марта рассмеялась. Немного нервно.  
– Просто отступи назад, – посоветовала она. – Чтоб и мне было где стоять не на цыпочках.  
Никлас отступил, отдал ей корзину и, на всякий случай, спрятал руки за спину. «Как будто в первый раз девчонку к себе прижимаю!» – разозлился он сам на себя.  
«Но Марту-то в первый…»  
Марта дотошно расправляла складки передника. Никлас вспомнил о крышке и полез под порог. Под порогом было сыро и ужасно уютно, а главное – не надо было опять сталкиваться с хозяйственными девушками. Никлас, может, так бы и сидел, но встревоженный голос Марты:  
– Что? Далеко закатилась? – заставил его вылезти из укрытия и передать ей добычу.  
– Извини еще раз.  
– Да ладно. Давно уже извинила, – Марта улыбалась. – А ты куда так спешил?  
Никлас пожал плечами.  
– Никуда. Просто так неловко получилось. Все время один и один, забываю, что вокруг тоже люди есть.  
– Понимаю, – кивнула Марта. А потом рассмеялась: – Нет, не понимаю. Вокруг меня всегда людей полным-полно. Семья, и приют, и на рынке…  
Никлас улыбнулся:  
– Так и должно быть, на самом деле.  
Он задумался и едва не прозевал уход Марты. Та уже почти скрылась в дверях, когда Никлас ее окликнул:  
– Постой!  
Она обернулась.  
– Мне надо встретиться с твоим отцом, – сказал Никлас. – Как можно скорее. И, по возможности, тайно. Ради спасения Гамельна.  
Марта кивнула:  
– Хорошо. Я спрошу. Только на «тайно» я бы особенно не рассчитывала. Отец очень не любит при решении дел, которые касаются города, обходиться без советов магистрата.  
– Как получится.  
– Хорошо, – она перехватила корзину поудобнее и зашла в дом. Никлас остался стоять.  
«Хоть его убедить... Получится ли?».  
На улицу высыпали мальчишки, на бегу перекидывая друг другу шерстяной мяч. От этой ватаги отделился Давид и подбежал к Никласу.  
– Нико, – потянул он его за рукав, и Никлас повернулся к нему. – Скажи, а история про Генриха и его льва – настоящая?  
– Сложно сказать, – осторожно ответил Никлас. – Ее автор утверждал, что все правда.  
Давид удовлетворенно кивнул.  
– А львы большие? Больше кошек?  
– Ни одного вживую не видел, – честно признался Никлас. – Только на гербах. Но определенно больше.  
– Я, когда вырасту и стану знаменитым воином, тоже заведу себе льва. Большого.  
– Ему понадобится много мяса, учти.  
Дави задумался:  
– Я буду кормить его поверженными врагами.  
– Тогда тебе придется постоянно со всеми враждовать.  
– Ну, это не проблема. Враги – они никогда не кончаются. Только изведешь одних, на подходе уже другие.  
Никлас очень удивился. Ему показалось, что Дави в приюте все любили. Хотя что он знает-то об этих ребятах? Не может же такого быть, чтоб они никогда не дрались и не пакостили друг другу. Наверняка есть и те, кто делают гадости чаще других.  
– А лев будет со мной разговаривать? Они умеют? А то он всю балладу молчал.  
– Все звери умеют, – пожал плечами Никлас. – Просто некоторых надо уметь разговорить.  
– А! Ну это как и людей, – довольно заметил Давид. Ему перекинули мяч, он поймал и побежал обратно в игру.  
  
5.  
Он проснулся посреди ночи. Сел на матрасе, не понимая, что происходит. Рядом слышалось ровное сопение остальных, кто-то из детей ворочался, кто-то шмыгал заложенным носом. Никто из них, похоже, не слышал музыки.  
Тонкая мелодия проникала сквозь занавешенные мешковиной окна. Переливалась трелями.  
Мелодия звала. Стенала. Упрашивала.  
Никлас победно улыбнулся. Значит, они все-таки поразмыслили и решились. Значит, он все-таки не зря пришел в Гамельн.  
Он быстро оделся, накинул плащ, подвязал капюшон – кажется, за окном мелко накрапывало. Осторожно переступая через спящих, выбрался на улицу. Вновь прислушался. Мелодия будто нить влекла его за собой.  
Никлас побежал, плутая по ночным улочкам. В душе у него все пело от радости, в лад уговорам мелодии.  
«Они поняли. Они осознали. Они примут тебя», – обещала ему песня флейты. Никлас пустился бы в пляс, если б не бежал. Вдоль центральной улицы. Перепрыгивая через ступени. Сквозь переулки.  
Примут!  
Он добежал до того самого покинутого жителями квартала и остановился, чтоб оглядеться. Мелодия затихла, а он еще не видел никого из переговорщиков. Он всматривался в темноту. Тот, кто играл, должен быть совсем рядом. Где-то в укрытии. Но почему он не выходит?  
Сверху посыпались мелкие камешки. Никлас отпрыгнул в сторону, как раз вовремя, чтоб разглядеть оскал выпрыгнувшего из засады убийцы.  
Никлас попытался вытащить нож, но тот запутался в поясе, надетом в спешке. Пришлось уворачиваться, перекатываться, опять бежать. За ним по пятам следовал убийца.  
«Он один?» – подумал Никлас и тут же сам убедился: нет, не один. Засаду обстряпали мастерски. Никлас был ловок и довольно быстр, но не настолько, чтоб ускользнуть от троих, наступающих с разных сторон. Петлять уже просто не оставалось места. Его прижали к стене, Никлас все еще пытался вытащить треклятый нож, а убийцы перекрикивались на своем, непонятном Никласу, языке, похожем на рычание и на писк одновременно, и, кажется, не могли решить, кто же из них первым напьется Никласовой крови. И не слышали приближающихся шагов пятого участника драки.  
Воспользовавшись заминкой, Матиас успел прицелиться и выстрелом пробить горло одному из зверей. Двое живых в тот же миг развернулись к новому противнику, Никлас выдохнул и, оставив попытки высвободить собственное оружие, метнулся в угол, высмотрев среди груды булыжников один, наиболее подходящий.  
Крысы разделились, один рванулся следом за беглецом, второй остался разбираться с Матиасом. Убийца почти настиг его, но Никлас все-таки был ловчее, кинулся ему под ноги, заставляя кувыркнуться и потерять равновесие, а затем, прицелившись, со всей силы треснул не успевшего развернуться преследователя в висок. Тот что-то прохрипел напоследок и рухнул на мостовую.  
Подошедший Матиас добил крысу мечом. Никлас отвернулся.  
– Что, – спросил Матти, обтирая клинок, – обманули тебя?  
Никлас ничего не ответил. Веки пощипывало от набравшихся под ними слез. В слезах были поровну замешаны злость на собственную глупость и доверчивость и грусть от несбывшихся надежд, которые он так долго растил внутри. Никлас запрокинул голову. Очень не хватало дождя.  
Хотя Матиас все равно не видел в темноте так хорошо, как он.  
– Пойдем отсюда, – сказал Матти. – Не хватало еще дождаться их подкрепления. Наши ходят только по освещенным улицам. Никто спасать не придет.  
Никлас молча пошел вперед. Матиас – следом и тоже помалкивал. У самых дверей они остановились.  
– Давай, иди спать. У меня еще обход не закончен, – Матиас махнул рукой, Никлас кивнул, и друг направился дальше по улице.  
«Интересно, он понимает, чего я хотел добиться? Презирает за слабость? Жалеет?»  
Никлас медленно поднялся по ступеням, вошел в спальню, сел на свой матрас, выпутал наконец нож и сунул под подстилку. На улице опять заиграла флейта.  
На этот раз Никлас не собирался выходить. Только лежал и слушал. Мелодия просила прощения. И прощалась со своими.  
Со своими. Не с ним.  
И этим тоже он чужой.  
Ухо внезапно защекотало. Никлас повернул голову и увидел Мягколапку, устраивающуюся у его плеча.  
– Я тебе помурр-рлычу, – сказала кошка. – И ты перр-ррестанешь их слышать. И тебе будут сниться хор-ррошие сны.  
Никлас благодарно кивнул и подвинулся на матрасе, позволяя кошке лечь поудобнее.  
– Это ты сказала Матиасу, что я пошел к крысам?  
– Нет, – покачала головой Мягколапка. – Он сам услышал.  
Она привалилась к нему теплым боком и замурчала. Никлас обнял ее поперек живота.  
– Я не хотел их убивать, – признался. – До последнего не хотел. Все-таки пусть и отрекшиеся от меня, а сородичи…  
Кошка мурлыкала свою незатейливую колыбельную.  
– Почему все так обернулось, а? – спросил он. – Я же хотел им помочь.  
– Возможно, помощь нужна не им, а тебе.  
– Кто мне поможет? – Никлас горько хмыкнул. – Обойди по ободу весь земной диск, исследуй вдоль и поперек – ты не найдешь никого, кому есть дело до дудочника Никласа.  
– Ты говор-рришь чужие слова.  
– Я знаю, о чем говорю.  
– Знать и видеть – не одно и то же.  
– Вижу тоже.  
– Спи. Все утррром, – и она заразительно зевнула.  
Никлас послушно замолчал и закрыл глаза. Кошка мурлыкала, заглушая потуги лживых трелей выманить Никласа повторно. И от этой теплоты действительно становилось легче. Спокойнее.  
Ну обманули его. Они не поверили, он поверил, они решили воспользоваться случаем. С кем не бывает.  
Никлас прижался щекой к мягкой кошачьей холке. Музыка стихла. Наверное, они поняли, что он не выйдет, и перестали играть.  
За окном зашелестели капли дождя. Вот их он слышал даже сквозь мурчание.  
– Мягколапка, – позвал он тихо.  
– Мрррр?  
– Ты скажешь за меня «спасибо» Матиасу?  
– Сам скажешь. Спи.  
И Никлас заснул. Он спал крепко, ему снилась легкая и прямая дорога, ветер в спину и мелкий “слепой” дождь, который выплакивал за него все тягости.  
Ему давно не спалось так приятно и безмятежно, и поэтому он не проснулся, когда Мягколапка осторожно ускользнула от него, чтоб свернуть шею прокравшейся в приют старой крысе.  
  
6.  
Утром его разбудили колокола собора. День римских мучеников Иоганна и Павла, припомнил Нико. Благополучный день добрых покровителей. Знающие люди рекомендовали в этот день заключать договора и планировать новые дела – им обязательно будет сопутствовать успех.  
Никлас потянулся и сел на матрасе.  
Никого из детей вокруг уже не было, все, наверное, убежали на службу. Это было хорошо. Музыканту в церкви лишний раз делать нечего, а вот подумать спокойно, в тишине стоило. Что теперь делать?  
После прошедшей ночи пустоты над сердцем стало больше. Она не тяготила: пусто – это ведь «ничего», а у него нет веса. Просто разрослась. Тихо и медленно его разъедали изнутри. Никлас подошел к окну, дунул на щербатое стекло и пальцем нарисовал круг. Круг получился кривой.  
Может, стоило плюнуть на все и уйти из неприветливого города. Пусть бы жители Гамельна сами воевали с крысами за свои дома и зерно. Обменять дудку на что-нибудь более полезное. Ходить от города к городу и распевать баллады. Шуточные и романтичные.  
Он даже затянул было «Портняжку в аду», но закашлялся на третьей строфе.  
– Вот так, – грустно усмехнулся он сам себе. – «Бездельник, пойдем со мною в ад». А я, может, тоже дорогу знаю. Надо только до конца дойти.  
Пусть ему не удалось спасти крыс от людей, возможно, удастся спасти людей от крыс? Надо только подобрать правильную мелодию, ту, которая даже до их убийц достучится.  
Как они крысы воспитали таких? Хуже горных троллей. Сами озлобились и детей…  
Осененный внезапной догадкой он прижался лбом к стеклу. Ну, конечно же! Как он раньше не догадался! А ведь Мягколапка ему намекала.  
Никлас бросился одеваться. И причесаться бы. И умыться. Одежда, конечно, не ахти какая, но вполне подходящая, а вот с грязной рожей перед магистратом стоять никак нельзя.  
В подвешенном на кухне рукомойнике отыскалось немного воды, Никлас тщательно промыл заспанные глаза и долго скреб щеки и подбородок. От щетины избавляться или пусть ее? Никлас огляделся по сторонам, не нашел мыла и решил – пусть останется, все равно она редкая. Затем он взялся за розыски гребня. И – заодно – остывшего завтрака.  
Прошло не так уж и много времени, Никлас вышел на улицу. Вывернул плащ яркой подкладкой наружу – одна половина черная, вторая красная. На голову натянул шапочку с золотисто-зеленым петушиным пером (это Хохлатый когда-то расщедрился на подарок товарищу). Дудку сунул за пояс так, что виден был старинный узор, идущий по боку. А нож припрятал. На всякий случай.  
На полпути к главной площади его встретили Марта с ребятами, возвращающиеся из собора. Малышня вылупила на него все глаза, те, кто постарше, просвистели свое одобрение. И даже Марта удивилась и заметила:  
– Ой, как ты нарядился!  
– Праздник сегодня, – Никлас щегольски подмигнул. – И я надеюсь на важный разговор.  
– С отцом? – Марта чуть помрачнела. – Да, он согласен с тобой поговорить. И сегодня они до вечера будут в ратуше заседать… вернее, пьянствовать, ты его живо отыщешь. Но ты уверен, что хочешь? Сегодня никаких тайн не будет, сегодня только шум, вино и еда. Ну может, подать какую новую придумают, сверх обычного.  
– А завтра у него будет дурное настроение, – улыбнулся Никлас. – А если не повезет, то и послезавтра. Я времени не хочу терять. Мне надо все долги этому городу отдать.  
Марта покачала головой:  
– Значит, Матти был прав, ты скоро уйдешь. А я надеялась…  
– На что? – искренне удивился Никлас.  
– Ни на что, – мартина ладонь дернулась вверх, будто хотела прикрыть излишне болтливый рот, но потом передумала и просто поправила выбившийся из-под чепца локон. – Я все равно рада, что знаю теперь: ты жив и здоров. Тебя когда выгнали, мне потом долго еще кошмары снились, как тебя ветер по дорогам гонит, и дикие звери по пятам следуют, и люди… – Марта взмахнула рукой. – Ай, ладно, это все пустое. Удачного тебе разговора! И поспеши в ратушу, пока они еще могут разговаривать.  
– Спасибо, – тихо поблагодарил Никлас. Ему ужасно захотелось поймать мартину ладонь в свою и удержать ненадолго, но девушка уже развернулась, согнала ребят в кучку, как квочка цыплят, и повела обратно в приют.  
А Никлас воспользовался ее советом и поспешил в ратушу.  
У входа он заметил подвыцвевшую мемориальную доску, бронзовую, с завитками: «Благодетелю и меценату города фрайхерру Эрканбальду фон Шпигельбергу».  
– О как, – со значением отметил Никлас. – Благодетелю. Денег ты, и правда, вложил в этот город много. А ещё больше – поделил с магистратом.  
Отлитый из бронзы профиль отца сурово смотрел на двери ратуши, равнодушный к такому панибратскому отношению.  
– Ну, батя, благослови на подвиг, – Никлас прищелкнул пальцами и толкнул тяжелые двери. Те заскрипели, но стражник, клевавший красным носом на табурете у стены, не проснулся и не заметил, как он прошел мимо.  
Никлас по памяти и на слух разыскал зал заседаний. Сегодня там было шумно: магистрат заседал и обсуждал важнейшие городские дела. И о хлебе насущном тоже не забывал. На краю стола в бутылках выстроились рейнское и мозельское. Посреди – пышно возлежал жаренный поросенок, с уже отъеденным боком. Румяный фазан смотрел на гостей в упор глазами из вишен. Грудой лежали колбасы, парила вверх из-под приоткрытой крышки тушеная капуста. Никлас хоть и позавтракал, а есть все равно захотел.  
Секретарь, невысокий, тощий и сутулый человечек, сидевший с краю, первым обернулся к незваному гостю:  
– Ты кто такой? – нахмурился он. – А ну проваливай отсюда! Стража!  
– Я Никлас, – громко представился музыкант, перебивая крикуна. – Крысолов.  
В зале воцарилась тишина, в которой хорошо было слышно, как со звоном упала алебарда у внезапно проснувшегося от крика стражника.  
– Не шутишь? – бургомистр нахмурился. Со времени их последней встречи он вроде бы похудел, стал не таким массивным. От забот? Или от того, что малыш Никлас подрос и мог теперь смотреть на него, как на равного?  
– Нет. Я готов избавить ваш город от этой напасти.  
Все зашумели, перебивая друг друга. Громче всех надрывался секретарь:  
– Да он лжец! Или колдун! Никто не может избавить нас от нечисти, кроме ещё большей нечисти.  
Настоятель собора, прислушавшись к словам крикуна, взялся истово крестить Никласа. Тот пожал плечами и тоже перекрестился.  
– Тихо, – грозно рявкнул бургомистр, и все разом притихли. – Никлас, значит. Колдун.  
– Не колдун, – покачал головой тот. – Музыкант.  
Бургомистр только отмахнулся.  
– Пойдем-ка со мной в кабинет. Поговорим.  
Никлас коротко поклонился заседающим чиновникам, подхватил со стола ближайшую бутылку с вином и последовал за бургомистром. Пить он не собирался. Но надо же было сыграть роль наглого бродяги до конца?  
Бургомистр указал Никласу на стул, а сам сел в свое кресло у окна, скрестил пальцы на животе, внимательно рассматривая гостя.  
– Никлас. Никлас, ублюдок Шпигельбера. Крыса. Когда-то мы палками гнали тебя из города, но ты не побоялся вернуться и хочешь предложить нам способ для спасения?  
– Хочу.  
– Какой?  
– Я не колдун, но я знаю язык, которым можно уговорить крыс покинуть свои укрытия. Я выведу их из города и уведу к другим мирам. Навсегда. За это я возьму с вас немного. Всего сорок марок. Как за игру на пиру у пфальцграфа.  
Бургомистр помолчал. Никлас наблюдал, как солнечные зайчики играют в чехарду на гобелене, изображавшем благородную охоту. У одного из всадников глаза оказались живые: следили за Никласом и бургомистром и изредка моргали.  
– Они не погибнут?  
– Нет, – Никлас едко усмехнулся. – Я не желаю зла своему народу. Но горы разойдутся и поглотят их. Это вас должно устроить. – «По крайней мере, мне обещали именно это».  
– Возможно, – кивнул бургомистр. – А откуда мы будем знать, что все они ушли?  
– А вы спросите об этом ту крысу, что сидит у вас в магистрате, – Никлас привстал и наклонился к бургомистру так близко, что тот невольно качнулся назад вместе с креслом. – Которая всегда точно выдает крысят среди людей. А знает – всех.  
Он ткнул пальцем в гобелен. В комнате без сквозняка гобелен качался из стороны в сторону. Глаза вышитого всадника снова омертвели.  
– Драйцен, – коротко позвал бургомистр и из угла выступил пес, черный как смоль. – Взять его.  
– Есть, – ответил пес и ринулся в погоню.  
  
  
7.  
Взяли секретаря не сразу. Его не нашли в кабинете, и стража, посланная за ним домой, вернулась ни с чем. Но нюх у собаки бургомистра был отменный, а секретарь сильно смердел страхом.  
Когда стражники сквозь дыру в задней стене ворвались в покинутый прежними жильцами дом (Никлас еще отметил, что он недалеко от того самого крысиного лаза), секретарь как раз сжигал какие-то книги. Никлас не умел читать, но догадывался, что там данные о рожденных в городе. Особые данные. С нужными пометками. На мгновение он даже пожалел, что так быстро выдал мерзавца бургомистру. Добраться бы до этих книг первым, отобрать, отдать Матти – пусть бы прочел! Чтоб можно было точно убедиться в собственном происхождении.  
Хотя… теперь-то какая разница?  
– Хорошо, – довольно сказал бургомистр. Глаза у него сощурились и стали похожи на две узкие щелочки. И немного – на глаза жареного поросенка, которого Никлас видел на его столе. – Мы у него все вызнаем. Он нам все расскажет. А ты сыграешь. А кто не уйдет, тех мы и сами найдем.  
– Я и так все расскажу! – рвался вперед секретарь. – Сам, как на духу. При настоятеле, чтоб отпустил мне грех с души.  
Заинтересованный настоятель выступил вперед:  
– Говори, сын… – начал он с суровостью и запнулся: как правильно назвать этого предателя людского рода? – Говори!  
И секретарь затараторил:  
– Запугали меня нечистые твари! Угрожали всему городу горла перегрызть, и я сдался. Ужасный грех взял на себя: подсказывал им, где можно найти таких здоровеньких младенчиков, чтоб забрать и чтоб родители не сразу хватились, что им чужого принесли.  
Никлас хмыкнул. У крыс было золото, зачем бы им понадобилось пугать этого старика?  
Он развернулся и спокойно пошел прочь, на ходу доставая дудку. Сейчас он подойдет к лазу, выманит крыс, уведет из города – и пусть эти алчные глупцы сами разбираются, кто кого обманывал все это время.  
– Их всего сто тридцать, – кричал секретарь, заливаясь слезами. – Было сто тридцать, может, какая часть и передохла, я же все победней им подсовывал, поглупей. Я всех не помню. Ай! Ну сжег со страху, князь попутал, но я приметы знаю!  
Никлас замер.  
На улице стояла тишина: все жадно прислушивались к словам пойманного. А тот почуял себя центром земли, даже плечи распрямил и громко, четко проговорил:  
– Им лет от двадцати до пяти. У них глаза желтые. Не обязательно полностью, но обязательно – на зрачке мелкие крысиные пятна! Во всем они под людей могут подстраиваться. Лица у них, как у людей, одеваются они, как люди, и хвостов не отращивают. Но пятна с глаз свести не могут. Вот какая у них метка!  
Николас со всех ног бросился прочь. Лаз с крысами подождет. Гамельн – пусть его князь в ад заберет! – подождет. У него даже нет времени пытаться понять, правду сказал секретарь или соврал. Дело было совсем в другом.  
У Давида глаза черные в желтую и зеленую крапинку. У Ленни – серебристо-серые с золотистым ободком. У Флориана – ореховые с желтизной. У малышки Клотильды – голубые, как небо, а от зрачка расходятся желтые лучики, как у солнца.  
Кого бы не подсовывали жителям Гамельна в обмен на здоровых и сильных будущих убийц, искать начнут с кварталов бедняков. Все перевернут в злобе и надежде на освобождение и отыщут. Может, сотню, а может, и две сотни подходящих кандидатур, потому что желтый – настолько же родной для крысиных глаз цвет, насколько и для человеческих.  
Он вихрем ворвался в приют, пробежался по ступенькам:  
– Собирайтесь! – выдохнул на пороге едальни. На него уставились десятки глаз с крысиными приметами. – Надо уходить из города. Я принес вам несчастье.  
Кто-то из мелюзги разревелся от испуга. Ленни бросилась его утешать.  
– Объясни все по порядку, – потребовала Марта.  
– Некогда объяснять! – Никлас нервно крутил бесполезную сейчас дудку. – Вот же ж… Скоро в городе начнется охота на крыс. Самая большая и самая страшная. Ловить будут среди людей и тех, кто подпадет под приметы. Понимаете? И вся эта детвора подпадет. Возрастом, происхождением. Цветом глаз.  
– А цвет глаз-то при чем? – ошеломленно переспросила Марта. Ребята постарше и попонятливее, те, кто был уже знаком с гневом толпы, скручивали нехитрые пожитки в узелки.  
– При том, – отрезал появившийся на пороге Матиас, и Никлас внезапно вспомнил, что ему тоже ещё нет двадцати. – Тебя не тронут, в любом случае. А остальным надо уходить. Город уже бурлит. Сплетня разрослась и передается от одного дома к другому, как пожар. Эй, еду прихватите! Уйдем через черный ход, а потом к северным воротам, там ещё поспокойней.  
– А потом куда? – Марта прикусила губу.  
– Да куда угодно! Хоть до Семиградья дойдем. Лишь бы сейчас уцелеть.  
Никлас кивнул, одобряя план, и тоже взялся помогать со сборами. Матти распределял младших по рукам старших, а тем, кто совсем постарше, велел сразу достать ножи.  
– Но в драку не лезьте! Просто, если полезут, отбивайтесь и бегите.  
Матиас ошибся в расчетах. Даже дважды. Они не успели пробежать и пару кварталов, когда навстречу им вывалил пышащий злобой народ славного города Гамельна. И они не спешили нападать сами. Они собирались бить издалека.  
– Бегут! – неслось над толпой. – Бегут крысы!  
Кто-то кинул камнем и попал Ленни по ногам, она споткнулась и чуть не растянулась на брусчатке, только то, что она тащила на спине Гретхен, заставило её удержать равновесие. Но за первым камнем полетел и второй, а затем третий, четвертый… одиннадцатый…  
Никлас сжал дудку в ладонях и заиграл. Он играл совсем не то, ради чего пошел на обмен. Он никого не звал и никому не предлагал помощи. Он сочинял на ходу злую, крепкую, как оплеуха или как волна, мелодию, которая могла остановить. Крыс. Или людей. Кого угодно. Любую дикую стаю.  
И стая остановилась. Замерла и смотрела, как дудочник играл, а крысята уходили из города.  
Или дети. Князь их разберет.  
– Стойте! – послышался истошный крик. – Подождите меня!  
Бургомистрова Марта бежала следом за уходящими, подобрав юбки и едва не теряя с ног башмаки. Потом она нашлась, стянула башмаки с ног, подхватила в одну руку и побежала босая.  
– Подождите! – она догнала их и пошла рядом. Посадила себе Адку на плечи. – Вот куда я без вас?  
– Вот дура, – беззлобно отозвался Матиас.  
– Пусть, – сказала Марта. – Вам без меня, дуры, будет тяжело в пути. Я и денег взяла. А ты взял, умный такой?  
Никлас играл, выбивая из Переделанной последние договорные ноты. Гамельн провожал их взглядом сотен злых, грустных, ошеломленных, взрослых, разноцветных глаз.  
  
  
8.  
На привале, у костра Матиас разложил карту.  
– До Семиградья идти и идти, – мрачно заметил он. – Но там много переселенцев, а в других землях наша процессия будет выглядеть странно.  
– Может, прикинуться новым крестовым походом? – предложил Дави. – Было ж уже такое, чтоб дети ходили от города к городу и до самой Святой земли дошли.  
– Не дошли, – покачал головой Никлас.  
– А ты у нас кем прикинешься? Царем Иерусалимским? – Матиас покачал головой, и Давид приуныл. – Или, может, ты умеешь не только петь, но и проповедовать?  
Марта мешала в казане кулеш:  
– Малые быстро устали. А мы очень скоро устанем их нести. Надо найти какую-нибудь повозку.  
– Нет. Нам надо держаться подальше от дорог, по которым повозки ездят.  
– Тут рядом село, там во дворах встречаются крепкие телеги. Можно украсть! – воодушевленно предложил Флориан, но получил от Марты половником по лбу и сник.  
– Ничего мы красть не будем! Еще не хватало, чтоб нас начали гонять и за это.  
– А мы теперь крысы, да? – робко спросила Ленни, растирая ушибленную ногу. – Как… ну… – она покосилась на Никласа, тот грустно улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
«Видимо, да», – хотел сказать, но Матиас его опередил.  
– Мы те, кто мы есть. Будем вести себя, как крысы, будем крысами. А если как люди – то людьми.  
– Мы будем вести себя, как правильно, – сказала Марта с особенным, воспитательским видом. – Те, кто правильно живут, нигде не пропадут.  
– Даже в лесу? – с сомнением протянула Клотильда и подвинулась поближе к Флориану. – Где много диких зверей?  
– Даже тут, – уверенно ответила Марта.  
Вдалеке послышался скрип колес, сопровождаемый треньканьем ребека. Все притихли и насторожились. И только Никлас встал в полный рост и радостно махнул рукой:  
– Сюда!  
На поляну выкатился фургон бременских музыкантов.  
– О, – сказала Мягколапка, тщательно вылизывая усы. – Шпильманы явились.  
– Эй, братья-бродяги, – отозвался к ним Хохлач. – Куда путь держим?  
– В Семиградье, – доброжелательно отозвалась Марта. – А вы кулеша хотите? Садитесь к огню.  
– Благодарррим, хозяюшка, – мурлыкнул Усатый. – Мы с удовольствием.  
Куцый отвел Никласа в сторону.  
– Ну, что, Трубадур, – спросил сурово. – Спас своих?  
– Нет, – покачал головой Никлас.  
– А кого спас?  
Никлас хотел ответить сразу, а потом закрыл рот и повернулся к костру. Все свои, оказывается, уже сидели там.  
– До Семиградья путь неблизкий, – говорил Упрямец. – Но хорошо, что нам по пути.  
– Неблизкий, – кивнул Матиас. – Леса, горы, разбойники, турецкие отряды… Доехать бы.  
– Доедем, – сказал, улыбаясь, Никлас. – Обязательно доедем.


End file.
